jumpforcefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Jump Force
center|300px Jump Force (ジャンプフォース Janpu Fōsu) es un videojuego de crossover distribuido por Bandai Namco Entertainment y desarrollado por Spike Chunsoft para PlayStation 4, Xbox One y PC. El juego fue hecho para conmemorar el quincuagésimo aniversario de la revista Weekly Shōnen Jump y su lanzamiento está previsto el 15 de febrero de 2019. El videojuego combina las franquicias de manga y anime clásicas más populares de la historia; como Dragon Ball, One Piece, Naruto, Bleach o Death Note. En él, los jugadores pueden crear un equipo de tres personajes, y llevarlos a combatir en peleas realizadas en famosos escenarios del mundo; como Times Square de Nueva York o el Monte Cervino de Los Alpes. Anuncio El juego fue anunciado por primera vez el 10 de junio de 2018 durante la conferencia oficial de Microsoft en la E3 2018, con un tráiler del videojuego donde se muestra distintas localizaciones de los manga de Jump. Freezer aparece destruyendo la metrópolis de Nueva York, pero de repente llegan Naruto Uzumaki, Monkey D. Luffy y Son Goku - el cual se transforma en Super Saiyan - para confrontarlo.''Jump Force'' anunciado en la E3 2018 En el tráiler también se mostraron las mecánicas de lucha de Goku y finalmente una cinemática mostrando un ataque combinado entre los tres. Tras mostrar el nombre del videojuego, Jump Force, también se pudo ver a Light Yagami y Ryuk viendo la lucha desde un rascacielos. El videojuego se presentó como el "título definitivo de la Shūkan Jump", hecho para conmemorar el quincuagésimo aniversario de la revista. El título se lanzará para las plataformas Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4 y Xbox One. Ante la duda de un posible lanzamiento también para Nintendo Switch, se confirmó que no se trabajó en dicha versión debido a "limitaciones técnicas" de la consola.Tuit de Liam Robertson Desarrollo Jump Force fue oficialmente anunciado por primera vez el 10 de junio de 2018, en el marco de la E3 durante la conferencia de Microsoft. Durante los siguientes días, Bandai Namco Entertainment también mostró tres vídeos sobre su jugabilidad, y otro protagonizado por los personajes de Death Note. El 3 de julio se presentó de forma oficial a los tres personajes confirmados de Bleach: Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki y Sosuke Aizen junto a algunos escenarios. Finalmente, el 30 de julio se publicó un tráiler que mostraba a dichos personajes.[[:Archivo:JUMP Force - PS4 XB1 PC - Bleach Gameplay|Jugabilidad de Bleach]] El 21 de agosto de 2018, en el marco de la gamescom; se confirmó la incorporación de los personajes Gon Freecss, Hisoka Morow, Sanji, Sabo, Marshall D. Teach y Vegeta. Esto vino acompañado de un nuevo tráiler, el escenario de Namek y características de su modo online. El 14 de septiembre también se confirmó la incorporación de Yugi Muto de la serie Yu-Gi-Oh!. El día 20 de ese mes, se avanzaron novedades en el marco de la Tokyo Game Show. Por un lado, se anunció que su fecha de estreno estaría dentro del mes de febrero de 2019. También se confirmó la incorporación de los personajes Yusuke, Toguro, Killua y Kurapika y los cuatro originales creados por Akira Toriyama; junto a la ubicación del castillo de Himeji y detalles sobre su pase de temporada, edición coleccionista y beta cerrada. El 2 de octubre, Bandai Namco publicó el tráiler dedicado a Yugi Muto, mostrando sus habilidades de combate. El día 11 se confirmó la ampliación del plantel de personajes, con la incorporación de Seiya de Pegaso y Shiryu de Dragón y el escenario de la ciudad maya. El 25 de ese mes también se confirmó a Ryo y Kenshiro, además del escenario de París, las carátulas oficiales y la fecha final de estreno para el 15 de febrero de 2019. El 12 de noviembre se mostraron más detalles sobre las transformaciones finales de Goku, Vegeta y Freezer.[[Usuario Blog:Clear Arrow/Los personajes de Dragon Ball muestran sus transformaciones en Jump Force|Los personajes de Dragon Ball muestran sus transformaciones en Jump Force]] Unos días se siguió ampliando el roster con los personajes Kenshin Himura, Makoto Shishio, Célula y Piccolo. En diciembre se confirmó la aparición de los personajes Asta, Trunks, Boa Hancock, Renji Abarai e Izuku Midoriya; además de mostrar más detalles sobre la historia del título.''Jump Force'' - Deku y Asta El 10 de enero de 2019 se confirmó la creación de nueva beta abierta de Jump Force. Unos días después se presentó la incorporación de Boruto Uzumaki, Kakashi Hatake, Gaara y Kaguya, además del escenario de Konoha. El 25 de enero y durante la Taipei Game Show 2019, Bandai Namco publicó un nuevo tráiler sobre la historia de Jump Force.''Jump Force'' - Tráiler del modo historia El 28 de ese mes también se confirmó oficialmente a Fly, en un vídeo de jugabilidad junto a Boruto.''Jump Force'' - Tráiler de jugabilidad de Boruto y Fly Finalmente, el 2 de febrero se cerró el plantel de personajes con la confirmación oficial de Jotaro Kujo y Dio Brando.[[Usuario Blog:CuBaN VeRcEttI/Jump Force muestra a los personajes de JoJo's Bizarre Adventure en acción|''Jump Force'' muestra a los personajes de JoJo's Bizarre Adventure en acción]] El 11 de febrero se publicó el tráiler de lanzamiento de Jump Force, con su estreno previsto para el día 14 en Japón, y el 15 para el resto del mundo.''Jump Force'' - Tráiler de lanzamiento Jugabilidad El juego tiene gráficos 3D en alta resolución, los cuales son bastante realistas, alejados del estilo artístico cel-shading tradicional que habitualmente es visto en videojuegos basados en anime y manga. De estilo tag brawler, posee similitudes con J-STARS Victory VS. Las partidas consisten en luchas entre dos equipos, con tres personajes en cada uno y combatiendo en escenarios totalmente abiertos de la vida real. En la configuración de juego en línea, los jugadores podrán crear su propio avatar personalizado e interactuar con personas de todo el mundo. Basándose en un enorme vestíbulo compuesto por multitud de partes provenientes de todas las franquicias presentes en Jump Force, los jugadores podrán adaptar su propio avatar para crear un luchador definitivo antes de enfrentarse a otros en línea.''Jump Force'' presenta sus novedades en la Gamescom 2018 Historia Diferentes universos de distintos manga de Weekly Shōnen Jump han colisionado y se han unido, provocando el caos en la Tierra. Distintos héroes y villanos de estas series luchan entre sí al haber sido transportado a este nuevo universo, basado en el mundo real. Una gran amenaza maligna acecha este nuevo mundo, con unos villanos invasores que dejan un rastro de destrucción y pánico a su paso. Para hacer frente a esta nueva amenaza, el director Glover monta un nuevo equipo de héroes con los luchadores más poderosos de todo el universo manga: la Jump Force. Personajes :Artículo principal: Personajes Se han confirmado un total de 40 personajes jugables provenientes de 16 franquicias de Shonen Jump. Además, hay otros personajes que aparecerán pero sin ser jugables, y se han creado cuatro personajes nuevos originales. De ellos, dos serán jugables, extendiendo la cifra final a 42. La lista completa de personajes jugables por franquicias es la siguiente: ;Black Clover *Asta[[Usuario Blog:Clear Arrow/Revelados detalles de la historia de Jump Force|Revelados detalles de la historia de Jump Force]] (Base, Asta Negro) ;Bleach *Ichigo Kurosaki[[Usuario Blog:Clear Arrow/El clásico manga Bleach se une al plantel de Jump Force|El clásico manga Bleach se une al plantel de Jump Force]] (Shikai, Hollowficación, Bankai) *Rukia Kuchiki (Shikai, Bankai) *Sōsuke Aizen *Renji Abarai (Shikai, Bankai) ;Boruto: Naruto Next Generations *Boruto Uzumaki[[Usuario Blog:CuBaN VeRcEttI/Jump Force confirma más personajes de Naruto|''Jump Force'' confirma más personajes de Naruto]] ;City Hunter *Ryo Saeba ;Dragon Ball *Son Goku (Base, Kaio-ken, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan Azul) *Freezer (Forma Original, 100% de Poder, Freezer Dorado) *Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan Azul) *Piccolo *Célula (Cell Perfecto) *Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) ;Dragon Quest: Las Aventuras de Fly *Fly ;El puño de la Estrella del Norte *Kenshiro (Nanatsu no kizu no otoko, Musō Tensei) ;Hunter × Hunter *Gon Freecss (Base, Transformación de limitación) *Hisoka Morow *Killua Zoldyck''Jump Force'' anuncia su fecha de lanzamiento y su edición coleccionista (Base, Velocidad de Dios) *Kurapika (Base, Ojos escarlata) ;JoJo's Bizarre Adventure *Jotaro Kujo *Dio Brando ;My Hero Academia *Izuku Midoriya ;Naruto *Naruto Uzumaki (Base, Modo Sabio de los Seis Caminos, Modo Chakra del Nueve Colas) *Sasuke Uchiha[[Usuario Blog:Taxcy Marsopas1/Nuevos videos de Bandai sobre JUMP Force|Nuevos videos de Bandai sobre JUMP Force]] (Sharingan, Rinnegan, Cuerpo Completo — Susanoo) *Kakashi Hatake (Mangekyō Sharingan) *Gaara *Kaguya Ōtsutsuki ;One Piece *Monkey D. Luffy (Base, Gear Second, Gear Fourth) *Roronoa Zoro (Busoshoku haki) *Vinsmoke Sanji *Sabo *Marshall D. Teach *Boa Hancock ;Rurouni Kenshin[[Usuario Blog:CuBaN VeRcEttI/Jump Force confirma nuevos personajes de Dragon Ball y Rurouni Kenshin|''Jump Force'' confirma nuevos personajes de Dragon Ball y Rurouni Kenshin]] *Kenshin Himura *Makoto Shishio ;Saint Seiya[[Usuario Blog:Clear Arrow/Seiya y Shiryu se unen a los héroes de Jump Force|Seiya y Shiryu se unen a los héroes de Jump Force]] *Seiya de Pegaso (Cloth de Bronce de Pegaso, Cloth de Oro de Sagitario) *Shiryu de Dragón (Cloth de Bronce de Dragón, Cloth de Oro de Libra) ;Yu-Gi-Oh! *Yugi Muto/Yami Yugi[[Usuario Blog:Clear Arrow/Yu-Gi-Oh! es el sexto universo de manga en unirse al plantel de Jump Force|''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' es el sexto universo de manga en unirse al plantel de Jump Force]] (Mago Oscuro, Chica Maga Oscura, Slifer el Dragón del Cielo) ;Yū Yū Hakusho *Yusuke Urameshi (Mazoku) *Toguro (80%, 100%, 120%) Junto a ellos, Akira Toriyama diseñó cuatro nuevos personajes: los antagonistas jugables Galena y Kane y los aliados no jugables Director Glover y Navegador. Por otro lado, se ha confirmado que Light "Kira" Yagami y Ryuk de Death Note no podrán jugarse en Jump Force. Koji Nakajima, uno de sus productores; explicó que "Kira no podía ser un personaje jugable. Si él escribía en su cuaderno el nombre de su enemigo, éste moriría, lo que le haría ser demasiado fuerte".[https://gnn.gamer.com.tw/4/164224.html Entrevista a los productores de Jump Force] No obstante, Nakajima destacó que en el videojuego el mundo de Jump y el real se habían fusionado, por lo que los héroes debían tratar de evitar esta situación. Un elemento muy relacionado con esta historia es el Cuaderno de la Muerte, lo que hace que Yagami sea uno de los personajes protagonistas. Escenarios :Artículo principal: Escenarios *Times Square (Nueva York, Estados Unidos) *Monte Cervino (Italia y Suiza) *Hong Kong *Namek (Dragon Ball) *Castillo de Himeji (Japón) *Golden Gate''Jump Force'' muestra las habilidades de combate de Yugi Muto (San Francisco, Estados Unidos) *Ciudad maya *París *Konoha Ediciones especiales El videojuego cuenta con un total de cinco ediciones distintas. Junto a la básica o estándar, que incluye la copia de Jump Force, también se han lanzado las ediciones Deluxe, Ultimate, Premium y Collector.[https://es.bandainamcoent.eu/jump-force/jump-force Web oficial de Jump Force] La edición Deluxe incluye: *El videojuego Jump Force *El pase de personajes **9 personajes adicionales **Sus respectivos trajes y movimientos para tu Avatar **4 días de acceso anticipado con dichos personajes para jugar antes que el resto del mundo La edición Ultimate incluye: *El videojuego Jump Force *El pase de personajes *16 camisetas exclusivas para tu avatar *Un pack inicial de objetos del juego La edición Premium incluye: *El videojuego Jump Force junto a un desplegable de tapa dura *El pase de personajes *Caja metálica *3 láminas *Un conjunto de postales. Un recuerdo único de cada uno de los lugares que se visitan en el juego y todas las fases de batalla. center|670px Por último, la edición de coleccionista incluye una exclusiva estatua de los tres héroes principales del juego: Naruto, Luffy y Goku. En concreto, está compuesta por los siguientes contenidos: *El videojuego Jump Force *El pase de personajes *Un exclusivo diorama de 30 cm de Naruto, Luffy y Goku. *Una caja metálica. *3 láminas de arte (28x28cm). Reserva y pase de temporada El videojuego cuenta con un pase de temporada que añadirá a nueve personajes más al plantel del juego base. Estos también podrán adquirirse por separado. Los jugadores que reserven el juego en cualquier versión recibirán también un nuevo vehículo para las salas de espera, así como tres exclusivos trajes para el avatar. Betas Jump Force contó con dos periodos de prueba beta, uno cerrado y otro abierto. La beta cerrada fue anunciada en septiembre de 2018. Esta se celebró entre el 12 y el 14 de octubre en Xbox One y PlayStation 4. Contó con plazas limitadas, a las que solo pudieron acceder los miembros del Ep!c Rewards Club, con su plazo de registro finalizando el 7 de octubre. Por otro lado, la beta abierta fue anunciada en enero de 2019. Se llevó a cabo durante los días 18, 19 y 20 de enero, con una división de cuatro sesiones para las plataformas Xbox One y PS4.[[Usuario Blog:CuBaN VeRcEttI/La beta de Jump Force empezará el 18 de enero|La beta de Jump Force empezará el 18 de enero]] Galería de imágenes Promocionales JF Goku SSB 1537352764.jpg JF - YuGiOh Character Announcement 1537352764.jpg Capturas de pantalla Jump Force Artwork E3.jpg Freezer vs Son Goku Jump Force.jpg Jump Force Zoro.png Monte Cervino.jpg Naruto Jump Force.jpg Naruto y Monkey.jpg Sasuke's Susanoo.png Times Square 2.jpg Times Square.jpg JF_Hong_Kong.jpg JF_Ichigo-Rukia_vs_Zoro.jpg JF_Ichigo y Rukia.jpg JF_Ichigo.jpg JF_Ichigo_vs_Zoro.jpg JF_Ichigo_2.jpg JF_Ichigo_vs_Aizen.jpg JF_Ichigo_vs_Zoro 2.jpg JF_Ichigo_vs_Zoro 3.jpg JF_Rukia_vs_Zoro.jpg JumpForce-Aizen.png Archivo:Vegeta JUMP Force.jpg Archivo:Vegeta vs. Gon JUMP Force.jpg Archivo:Vegeta vs. Gon JUMP Force2.jpg Archivo:Vegeta vs. Gon JUMP Force3.jpg Archivo:Dragon Ball vs. One Piece JUMP Force.jpg Archivo:Namek JUMP Force.jpg Archivo:Namek JUMP Force2.jpg Archivo:Namek JUMP Force3.jpg Archivo:Barbanegra JUMP Force.jpg Archivo:Barbanegra JUMP Force2.jpg Archivo:Hisoka JUMP Force.jpg Archivo:Hisoka JUMP Force2.jpg Archivo:Gon JUMP Force.jpg Archivo:Gon JUMP Force2.jpg Archivo:Sabo JUMP Force.jpg Archivo:Sanji JUMP Force.jpg Archivo:Sala de entrada JUMP Force.jpg Captura Yugi (Jump Force).jpg 1 1537352745.jpg 3 1537352746.jpg 4 1537352748.jpg 5 1537352750.jpg 7 1537352753.jpg JF - 3 Heroes and the Avatar 2 1537352718.jpg JF - 3 Main Heroes 1537352721.jpg JF - 3 Villains 1537352723.jpg JF - Dialogue 2 1537352755.jpg JF - Japan Stage 2 1537352688.jpg JF - Japan Stage 3 1537352691.jpg JF - Kirua 1 1537352693.jpg JF - Kirua 2 1537352724.jpg JF - Kirua 3 1537352726.jpg JF - Kirua and Kurapika 1 1537352727.jpg JF - Kirua Screenshots 2 1537352759.jpg JF - Kurapika 1 1537352729.jpg JF - Kurapika 3 1537352731.jpg JF - Kurapika Screenshot 1 1537352761.jpg JF - Luffy VS 2 villain 1537352735.jpg JF - Naruto and Gon 1537352739.jpg JF - Team Work 1 1537352741.jpg JF - Team Work 2 1537352743.jpg JF - Team Work 3 1537352696.jpg JF - Toguro 2 1537352698.jpg JF - Toguro 3 1537352700.jpg JF - Yugi 2 1537352704.jpg JF - Yugi 3 1537352706.jpg JF - Yugi 6 1537352709.jpg JF - Yusuke 1 1537352713.jpg JF - Yusuke 2 1537352714.jpg JF - Yusuke 3 1537352716.jpg JF - Yusuke and Yugi 1537352744.jpg Kenshiro 2.jpg Kenshiro 3.jpg Kenshiro 4.jpg Kenshiro 5.jpg Kenshiro.jpg París 2.jpg París 3.jpg París 4.jpg París 5.jpg París 6.jpg París 7.jpg París.jpg Ryo 2.jpg Ryo 3.jpg Ryo 4.jpg Ryo 5.jpg Ryo 6.jpg Ryo 7.jpg Ryo.jpg Archivo:Kenshin Screenshot 1 1542617882.jpg Archivo:Kenshin Screenshot 2 1542617884.jpg Archivo:Kenshin Screenshot 3 1542617878.jpg Archivo:Kenshin Screenshot 7 1542617875.jpg Archivo:Shishio Screenshot 1 1542617867.jpg Archivo:Shishio Screenshot 2 1542617869.jpg Archivo:Shishio Screenshot 4 1542617858.jpg Archivo:Shishio Screenshot 7 1542617863.jpg Archivo:Cell Screenshot 1 1542797069.jpg Archivo:Cell Screenshot 3 1542797067.jpg Archivo:Cell Screenshot 4 1542797062.jpg Archivo:Cell Screenshot 5 1542797064.jpg Archivo:Piccolo Screenshot 1 1542797061.jpg Archivo:Piccolo Screenshot 2 1542797053.jpg Archivo:Piccolo Screenshot 3 1542797057.jpg Archivo:Piccolo Screenshot 4 1542797059.jpg Archivo:JF Avatar Mix IP 1 1542797082.jpg Archivo:JF Avatar Mix IP 2 1542797084.jpg Archivo:JF Avatar Mix IP 3 1542797078.jpg Archivo:JF Avatar Mix IP 6 1542797085.jpg Asta.png Asta 2.png Asta 3.png Asta 4.png Deku Screenshots 1 1545249215.jpg Deku Screenshots 2 1545249211.jpg Deku Screenshots 3 1545249225.jpg Deku Screenshots 4 1545249223.jpg Deku Screenshots 5 1545249217.jpg Deku Screenshots 6 1545249220.jpg Deku Screenshots 7 1545249213.jpg Hancock Screenshots 1 1545249206.jpg Hancock Screenshots 2 1545249209.jpg Hancock Screenshots 3 1545249207.jpg Hancock Screenshots 4 1545249200.jpg Hancock Screenshots 5 1545249202.jpg Opening Cut Scene 1 1545249203.jpg Opening Cut Scene 2 1545249204.jpg Opening Cut Scene 3 1545249204.jpg Opening Cut Scene 4 1545249197.jpg Renji Screenshots 1 1545249198.jpg Renji Screenshots 2 1545249196.jpg Renji Screenshots 3 1545249192.jpg Renji Screenshots 4 1545249194.jpg Renji Screenshots 5 1545249188.jpg Renji Screenshots 6 1545249190.jpg Trunks Screenshots 1 1545249185.jpg Trunks Screenshots 2 1545249187.jpg Trunks Screenshots 3 1545249181.jpg Trunks Screenshots 4 1545249183.jpg Trunks Screenshots 5 1545249179.jpg Boruto 3 1547833156.jpg Boruto 4 1547833154.jpg Boruto 5 1547833155.jpg Boruto 8 1547833147.jpg Cosmic Cube 1 1547833069.jpg Cosmic Cube 1547833060.jpg Gaara 2 1547833140.jpg Gaara 5 1547833134.jpg Gaara 6 1547833131.jpg Gaara 7 1547833132.jpg Gaara 9 1547833127.jpg Garena 1 1547833036.jpg Garena 3 1547833032.jpg Garena 5 1547833030.jpg Garena 6 1547833028.jpg Garena 8 1547833024.jpg JF Avatars 5 1547833165.jpg Kaguya 1 1547833125.jpg Kaguya 2 1547833123.jpg Kaguya 3 1547833119.jpg Kaguya 4 1547833121.jpg Kaguya 5 1547833117.jpg Kaguya 6 1547833115.jpg Kakashi 1 1547833113.jpg Kakashi 2 1547833111.jpg Kakashi 4 1547833107.jpg Kakashi 5 1547833105.jpg Kakashi 9 1547833097.jpg Kane 1 1547833020.jpg Kane 4 1547833014.jpg Kane 5 1547833012.jpg Kane 7 1547833008.jpg Kane 8 1547833006.jpg Konoha stage 1 1547833095.jpg Konoha stage 3 1547833083.jpg Konoha stage 5 1547833079.jpg Konoha stage 6 1547833077.jpg Konoha stage 7 1547833075.jpg Konoha stage 9 1547833071.jpg Konoha stage 11 1547833091.jpg Konoha stage 12 1547833089.jpg Konoha stage 13 1547833087.jpg Vegeta 1547833048.jpg Venoms 1547833044.jpg DIO 02 1548927172.jpg DIO 04 1548927187.jpg DIO 07 1548927190.jpg DIO 08 1548927182.jpg DIO 10 1548927184.jpg DIO 20 1548927176.jpg Jotaro Screenshot 1 1548927195.jpg Jotaro Screenshot 3 1548927193.jpg Jotaro Screenshot 4 1548927205.jpg Jotaro Screenshot 5 1548927200.jpg Jotaro Screenshot 7 1548927202.jpg New Zealand Stage 2 1548927241.jpg New Zealand Stage 3 1548927238.jpg New Zealand Stage 5 1548927237.jpg New Zealand Stage 6 1548927231.jpg New Zealand Stage 8 1548927234.jpg New Zealand Stage 9 1548927226.jpg New Zealand Stage 16 1548927220.jpg New Zealand Stage 18 1548927214.jpg Vídeos JUMP Force - PS4 XB1 PC - Unite To Fight ( E3 announcement Español Trailer) JUMP Force - PS4 XB1 PC - Gameplay Session 1 (Goku, Naruto, Luffy VS Frieza) JUMP Force - PS4 XB1 PC - Gameplay Session 2 (Zoro VS Sasuke) JUMP Force - PS4 XB1 PC - Gameplay Session 3 (Sasuke VS Zoro) JUMP Force - PS4 XB1 PC - Let there be Light?? (E3 2018 - What is coming next teaser) JUMP Force - PS4 XB1 PC - Bleach Gameplay JUMP Force - PS4 XB1 PC - gamescom trailer (Español) JUMP Force - PS4 XB1 PC - Killua, Kurapika, Yusuke and Toguro (español) JUMP Force - PS4 XB1 PC - Original Characters by Akira Toriyama (Español) JUMP Force - PS4 XB1 PC - Yugi Gameplay (Español trailer) JUMP Force - PS4 XB1 PC - Seiya and Shiryu gameplay (Español) JUMP Force - PS4 XB1 PC - Ken and Ryo defend Paris (gameplay Español)) JUMP Force - PS4 XB1 PC - Super Saiyan Blue and Golden Frieza (gameplay) JUMP Force - PS4 XB1 PC - Kenshin & Shishio (gameplay Espanõl) JUMP Force - Join the Jump Force (Story Mode Trailer Español) JUMP Force - PS4 XB1 PC - Deku & Asta (Español Gameplay Trailer) JUMP Force - PS4 XB1 PC - Story Mode trailer (Español) JUMP Force - PS4 XB1 PC - Boruto & Dai (Gameplay Trailer) JUMP Force - PS4 XB1 PC - Jotaro & Dio (Español gameplay trailer) Jump Force - PS4 XB1 PC - Launch Trailer (Español) Referencias en:Jump Force de:Jump Force fr:Jump Force Categoría:Jump Force